


Tranquility

by meadoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Smut, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadoe/pseuds/meadoe
Summary: Her skin is flawless and that in itself makes it full of flaws. A soldier's back isn't supposed to be soft and porcelain. It's supposed to be calloused and rough, thick raised edges of scar tissue and bruised limbs.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Tranquility

It had been a fucking long time since the two of them had had a chance to rest like this. One could argue months, if not years. Ever since the failed mission to Paradis the days seemed to blur together into thick clouds of smoke. An alarm went off, angry punches of hurt and betrayal were thrown against the wall. Commanders and generals bickering amongst one another. Bullets, cries, sweat, and broken beer bottles. There were a lot of lives that could never be replaced. 

But none of that was happening now. There was no alarm ringing through the air. Instead, soft gasps and names are moaned between heavy pants and rapid breaths. Intimate sounds that almost erased the horrors that have come, gone, and would continue to lie ahead. It's no wonder that sex is sometimes described as a fantasy.

"Hey." The greeting is soft, the first actual words said this morning. It's responded with a noncommittal grunt and a push back from the hips. Galliard means to frown in retaliation but it comes out as a cheeky grin instead. " _Pieck._ "

"Yes?" Her voice is calm but they have both known each other long enough to hear the bit of want and impatience hidden underneath. Caught red handed, but not the slightest bit embarrassed, Pieck tilts her head back to look from where she is spooned up against Porco's chest. "Good morning, Pock."

"Don't call me that." Porco flops his head back against the pillow with a content sigh. He closes his eyes to bask in the sunlight seeping in from the open window; it's serene. Tranquil. That is, until he's interrupted by Pieck shifting her hips again. "Then put your hands back on me."

Porco raises an eyebrow, stilling his hand that was running down the length of her waist. "My hands are still _on_ you." 

"Mhmm. But not like that." He's torn between giving her what she wants and teasing her so he settles for both, moving one of his hands to slide down the inner of her thigh and tucking his lips to press into the back of her head. "Like this?"

"More."

His teeth graze against the tips of her ears.

"More."

He runs his tongue along the side of her neck.

" _More._ "

He trails his fingers from the inside of her thighs and up, slow enough to feel the goosebumps rise on her skin, and cups in between her legs. "And this?"

Pieck pretends to be contemplative, not responding until Porco grows impatient and puts more pressure against her groin, forcing her to let out a rush of air. "Better."

"Just better?" He pouts. "What more could you possibly want?"

She takes his hand in hers, guiding it until he gets the hint. She doesn't remove her grip even when he takes initiative and parts her folds, dipping the tip of a finger against her wet entrance - not quite pushing it in. He's extremely grateful neither of them had bothered to reclothe themselves overnight.

"I want you." Pieck huffs and starts for him, pushing his index finger up inside her. "Until I can't fucking walk anymore."

The feeling of being pressed against her, her fluids coating his hand, still wet but tight again despite already being inside her several times before, sends him reeling. His mind is a sloppy mess. His joke comes out weak. "You already can't even walk."

She grinds against his hand and he is _gone_.

"What can I say? I'm insatiable."

The words barely leave her mouth before Galliard already is flipping her over pinned against the mattress. The sheets fall from her small frame and he loves it. The way they pool around her ankles, revealing her porcelain skin and legs shaking ever so slightly with want. And he can't tell if her nipples are erect from the cold air or sexual stimulation but it makes his mouth fucking water.

He wastes no time in dipping his head down to take one of her breasts into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the nipple. The press of her hands in his hair only encourages him more and he nips at it gently, then sucking, while his hand moves to pinch at the other. He lavishes her in accordance to her moans, the way her toes curl and her hips roll up. It's breathtaking. She's breathtaking. And if it were possible he thinks he could come just then and there.

But he needs to be inside her.

Needs to feel her - fill her - as much as he possibly can.

He leans back to kneel between her legs, pushing her knees apart to spread them. And Pieck practically mewls (yes, fucking mewls) from the way he runs his tongue over his bottom lip and eyes her naked body up and down. "Pock. P-porco."

He doesn't bother to look up into her eyes though because he knows if he does he _will_ come. Instead he settles there, starts slowly stroking himself through heavy lidded eyes. He doesn't see it but he anticipates it, Pieck reaching over to remove his hand with hers, her tiny hands looking almost comical in proportion to running down the length of his cock. He was fucked over a lot in this life but at least whatever divine power there was graced him with....well, the ability to massively fuck others.

Pieck uses both of her hands to jerk him off but before he can reach climax she lets go; they both want to finish the right way. She falls back against the bed, her hair cascading messily against the pillow, her lips flushed and swollen from her habit of biting down on them while concentrating. Both of their eyes are glazed over but she forces eye contact, staring straight into his as....oh...is that... _oh_....as she pushes two of her own fingers coaxed in his precum into her mouth and sucks them. Her tongue laps up the white beads between two digits.

Porco gulps.

This time she spreads apart her legs herself. An invitation he will never refuse.

Pieck smiles encouragingly as he places each hand on her hip bones, positioning himself to push inside and once he does he feels so good. So fucking good. And yes, she's tight and needy and she can't decide whether to dig her nails into the mattress or into his back and it really is like nothing else, nothing wrong, is going on inside of the world. There's no pain, there's no war, no ticking down of the countdown to the end of thirteen years. It's just him and Pieck. Her clenching around him as he begins to thrust. The noise that leaves her mouth when he picks up the pace. The noise that leaves _his_ mouth when she finally makes up her mind and scratches against his back so hard that steam forms before welts can.

"God, Pieck..." Porco curses, his mouth hanging open when she starts to move along with him, her hips thrusting up to meet his as he pulls in and out. He wants to repeat her name, to swear it. And he does, but in a different way; without much thought except of _mine, mine, mine_ his teeth bite down on the base of her neck and he sucks until there's a deep blue bruise just above her collarbone and the way she moans makes him want to bite down again and again until she's covered in marks.

It's somehow too much and not enough and the urgency picks up. Pieck leans up to kiss him as she wraps her legs around his waist, grinding up and clawing at his shoulders. He can feel the pressure building up and he knows she can too as she slides her tongue against his to silence the groans trying to escape. She doesn't lean away when she breaks the kiss but commands into his mouth. "Push harder, Porco."

"But, I'll-"

Her fingers move to his chest, twisting at his nipples. "Harder."

His name is on her lips as he comes inside her and it's such a rush of release that it takes all his energy to stay upright as she lets him ride it out with one, two more thrusts. "F-fuck."

He holds himself up as his breath catches, knowing that if he lets himself collapse against her chest he'll fall back to sleep, possibly for a million years never to reawaken. He's also aware that she needs to finish so he's surprised to see that she almost halts him as he starts to kiss down her stomach. Almost.

The piercing grin he flashes at her stops her hands, having them rest in the blonde locks of his shaggy haircut.

So he continues leaving a trail of kisses down her body, stopping to place a very delicate one right above the small dark curls below her abdomen. A sudden urge courses through him - the urge to nuzzle into them and try to make her laugh, smile, anything - but he ignores it and continues to go down until his tongue laps out to press against her clit before diving into her folds. He can taste himself but it doesn't even matter.

He strokes her with his tongue slowly, mostly sucking at her entrance and only licking over her clit when she starts to grow restless beneath him. The way he has a hold on her thighs tells her to be patient but this is Pieck. Sex and patience do not go well together for Pieck. He refuses to give into her though (much like she refuses to ever beg) and he takes his time eating her out, the noises leaving her mouth sounding heavenly to his ears. He doesn't lean back until he starts to feel sore and even then he reaches up to easily slide three fingers in, pleased with the way her back arches up as she takes them in.

"Oh, god."

He slides them in and out lazily as he watches her squirm beneath them, falling like putty to his ministrations. In an odd way he prefers this, being able to sit back and have his way with her with a clear head. Sex was always enjoyable, penetration was always enjoyable, but something about not being distracted by your own aching need and being able to give one hundred percent attention to what's in front of you was a special sort of enjoyment. Especially when someone like Pieck, who always acts so calm and collected, will unravel with what you do to her with your tongue.

Porco edges her on several times, feels her walls clench against his fingers before he pulls away and uses his tongue once more. He does this repeatedly. Or, until he thinks she's going to try to break his neck when her ankles wrap around his neck and dig into his shoulder blades. Her eyes are completely closed and every other word is "please don't stop". It really is heavenly.

Eventually he does let her come though and it's with two fingers stretching her out and his tongue making circles on her clit. He keeps up at it until she's collapsed shaking as well with the aftershocks of her orgasm, and even then he continues to lap at the wetness, trying to swallow it all and clean her up himself. 

Her breathing slows as he moves his head to leave trails of kisses against her skin and after a while he thinks she might have fallen asleep but she speaks through the quiet, hot air. "Thank you."

Thank you. In her words, I love you. Words neither of them dare to ever say, words that are forbidden and taboo. 

"Don't be stupid."

He places a final kiss close to the top of her right knee where she has a small birthmark that's usually hidden by a long skirt. He wonders who else has seen it. Who else she has thanked. He wonders if there's even anyone else. Because who are they kidding, there's not much time or room for anyone else. 

And if there were - would there be anyone else?

He can feel Pieck looking down at him questioningly but he only rests his head across her knee.

Everything about Pieck is ethereal. From the little birthmark to the rise and fall of her lungs. And he wonders if there wouldn't be anyone else, if it could just be him and her, and the way she clings to him when no one else is watching. They wouldn't have to wait for lucky, rare mornings that allow them to lounge around and have a trillion rounds of sex cause they'd be able to do it any morning. The marks he'd leave wouldn't disappear almost immediately, they'd stay on her skin for weeks and everyone would know that she was his and he was hers. When he comes inside her he would have the option of a future, the option of impregnating her and giving birth to mini thems. Maybe they'd share the same birthmark.

But warriors don't have babies. Or daydreams. They won't grow old - not even long enough to become veterans.

"Hey, Pock?"

Pieck sits up, forcing him to pull away.

"Yeah?"

"....touch me."

The way Pieck is ethereal isn't right for someone like them. Especially her fucking physical stamina. 


End file.
